Gonorrhea is a major health problem. Better tests are needed to detect the presence of the disease so that adequate treatment can be administered to patients and contacts. It is proposed in the research described in this application to develop a rapid test for the detection of gonorrhea and disseminated gonococcal infections using the technique of counter-immunoelectrophoresis. This procedure for detecting antigen- antibody reactions has been used to advantage in detecting the Meningococcus, Hemophilus influenzae, and the Pneumococcus. It is anticipated that counter-immunoelectrophoresis is applicable to the Gonococcus. The first procedure will be to determine the percentage of freshly isolated organisms which react in this test. Testing of human specimens for gonorrhea will then be undertaken. It is anticipated that this will prove to be a useful test in the diagnosis of gonorrhea and its disseminated manifestations.